


Серость

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от G до T [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Арт к работе"Серость"
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Серость




End file.
